falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-The Presidency of the Imperial Senate and Imperial Council Act 529AER-
Preamble An Act to remove the obsolete Archducal chairmanship of the upper house and replace it with a rotational presidency system as well as introduce a Privy Council to His Imperial and Royal Majesty. May it therefore please Your Imperial and Royal Majesty that it may be enacted and be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty by and with the advice and consent of the State Representatives and the elected Deputies in this present Parliament assembled and by the authority of the same as follows: Part 1 - Removal of the Archducal Chairmanship I.The Imperial Archduke is no longer the ex officio Chairman of the Imperial Senate. II.The Imperial Archduke no longer has the right of veto in the Imperial Senate. III.The Imperial Archduke no longer has a deliberative voice and role in the Imperial Senate. Part 2 - Imperial Council I.The Imperial Council is a body that advises the Monarch on state affairs. II.Position of Lord Chairman of the Council is to be made to chair the council. III.The title of Imperial Archduke is removed. IV.All current Archdukes are to be deprived of the privilege of that title. V.The Monarch will appoint the Lord Chairman of the Council from the Members of the Council. VI.The length of the term of the Lord Chairman of the Council is at the Monarch's pleasure. VII.Lord Chairman of the Council is a title of office, it is not a title of nobility and may not be used as one. VIII.All Members of the Council are entitled to use the official title of Imperial Councillor. IX.Members of the Council are appointed by the Monarch and serve at the Monarch's pleasure. X.Members of the Council are required to be Members of the Nobility of Falleentium prior to their appointment into the Council. XI.The number of members in the Council shall be no less and no more than five. XII.All members of the Council are equal in deliberative roles, but the Lord Chairman has the exclusive right to veto any decisions made by the Council. XIII.When the Monarch is acting upon the advice of the Council they are known as either Emperor-in-Council or Empress-in-Council. Part 3 - Presidency of the Imperial Senate I.The Presidency of the Imperial Senate will belong to State Governments rather than State Delegations or State Representatives. II.The Presidency of the Imperial Senate will be based on a rotational system. III.The rotational system shall follow an alphabetic order: *1.Balbarno *2.Cartria *3.Darpartryo *4.Delnour *5.Delooiium *6.Entoland *7.Farrulli *8.Haals *9.Hastiga *10.Jalbetrer *11.Melmorri *12.Reellam *13.Tapanuo *14.Tarbanos *15.Veldunium *16.Verzoonium IV.The term of the Presidency shall be no longer than 12 months. V.The term Senate President of the Imperial Senate may be applied to the State that is chairing the Presidency, but is not official. VI.The Senate President of the Imperial Senate has the exclusive right to veto in Imperial Senate (besides the Monarch later on). Part 4 - Enactment Clause I.This Act is to be put in effect immediately after Imperial Assent is given. Part 5 - Changes to the Imperial Constitution I.The section two of the Imperial Constitution will have articles ii, iii, iv and v removed. II.The section two of the Imperial Constitution must referrence this bill in regards to the Archdukes, that is part 1 and 2 of this bill. III.Section one of the Imperial Constitution will have article iii amended to: iii. The Monarch may refuse to grant Imperial Assent to a bill passed in Parliament. The bill may be put up for a vote in Parliament after a period of 24 months, and the Monarch must grant Imperial Assent after it's second passage. *a.) Should the session of Parliament during which the assent was not given end prematurely, it shall not alter the length of the effective veto. IV.Section three of the Imperial Constitutionis to have article iv amended to: iv The Chancellor may veto any bill which has first been presented in the Chamber of Deputies for the length of that Parliament's session. The veto may be overriden after a period of one year with a two-thirds majority vote in the Chamber of Deputies (abstentions count as opposed). V.Section three of the Imperial Constitution is to have an addition: xii The Senate President of the Imperial Senate may veto any bill first presented in the Imperial Senate. The veto shall last for the length of the President's term (12 months) after which the bill may be proposed again. Part 6 - Referenced Explanations 1.Decisions made by the Council refer to advice given to the monarch which the monarch may or may not take into account. The whole thing is basically a Privy Council. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations